It's Not Christmas Without You
by Annaelle
Summary: Takes place after Tori sang André's Christmas song.  They talk, joke, and . . . Well, need you ask?   Christmas ONE-SHOT.


**Takes place right after Tori sang André's Christmas song in 'A Christmas Tori'.**

* * *

><p><strong>It's Not Christmas Without You<strong>

**TORI'S POV (Vega residence) **

I smiled at André's expression as we walked in. 'Merry Christmas, André,' I said for the millionth time.  
>He laughed. 'How many times are you going to say that?' I shrugged. 'I don't know. Until you stop smiling like an idiot?' He pouted, causing me to burst into laughter.<p>

'I'm just glad you liked the present.'

He stared at me and then smiled again. 'How could you ever think I wouldn't? You got me an A for my Christmas song. What better present is there?'  
>I felt a blush coming up and gestured at the couch. 'Anyway, just sit down. I'll be just a minute. I want to change into something a little more. . . Well, anything but this.' I gestured down at the Christmas outfit I was wearing.<p>

André smiled. 'Why? I like it.'

I turned to him, seeing him smile like a child that had been caught doing something it wasn't supposed to. 'Sure you do. Don't be such a perv. We only wore these because we knew your teacher was a dude. We wouldn't have bothered otherwise.'  
>André frowned. 'And there I was thinking that was a part of my Christmas present.' I grinned. 'Why would you want me dressed like this as a Christmas present?'<p>

He blushed and looked at his shoes, muttering something under his breath.

_What is up with him? _I thought while looking at my highly uncomfortable best friend. 'André?' I said, slowly walking back to the couch. 'Come on, you know you can talk to me . It's Tori, the girl who just got you the best Christmas present ever.'  
>André bit his lip and slowly looked up, his eyes meeting mine. I was slightly distracted, but managed to focus. He always did that. Make me lose myself in his eyes.<p>

'Do you remember,' he started, snapping me out of my confused thoughts, 'when you asked me who I wrote all the love songs for?' I frowned. 'Yeah. You said you didn't need a certain person for that.'  
>He ran a hand through his dreads and took a step closer. I still didn't see where this was going.<p>

'I lied. Of course I have this girl that makes me feel all weak-kneed and stupid and foolish and . . . Well, you get the point.' I felt my mouth fall open. 'Oh my God, André! Do I know her? Is it Cat? No, I bet it's still Jade! But then how do you keep the wonk un—' And then I was suddenly silenced by his lips crushing on mine.

I was confused. Like seriously, really, really confused.  
>But after the first moment of shock had worn off, I marveled over the taste and feel of his lips. I never understood why Sherry couldn't stop kissing him. Now I did.<br>I wanted him to hold me closer. As he did, slowly, my head seemed to fill with a dense fog, and as he grazed my lower lip with his teeth, I teased him by refusing to open my mouth. He growled in frustration and pushed me back against the couch, slipping his hands under my shirt.

Butterflies erupted in the pit of my stomach as he dragged his fingers over my tummy, and I moaned softly, an opportunity he used to slip his tongue into my mouth.  
>Seconds later, ours tongues were battling for dominance, and all I wanted was to be even closer to him.<p>

He seemed to be thinking the same, as his hands moved down, briefly squeezing my butt and gripped my thighs, causing jolts of electricity to course through my veins. I jumped up, wrapping my arms and legs around him, pulling him as close as I could without breaking the kiss.

My breathing was racing, as was my heart, as he stumbled around the couch, finally sitting down, pulling me on his lap. My mind seemed to have been completely obliterated, and all I could think was, 'God, I want more. I need more.'

I twisted my fingers in his dreads, bringing his face closer to mine, before knocking him down on his back. He grunted and flipped us over, almost knocking us of the couch.  
>Finally, my lungs were screaming for air, and we broke apart.<p>

As I looked up at my best friend, I saw a huge smile spreading across his face.  
>'What?' I whispered as he ran his hand through my hair, using his other hand to stay propped up.<p>

He grinned and pressed his lips on mine again in a soft, short kiss. 'André!' I groaned when he leaned back. 'Why are you smiling like that?'

He grinned. 'You were right. Best Christmas present ever.'

And with that, he leaned down to let his lips once again meet mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiiii everyone!<strong>

**So I watched the Christmas episode, I was sooo frustrated when Tori told André to close his eyes and then didn't give him the present!  
>Even though it was pretty lame, she could've just kissed him along with it. How original would that have been?<strong>

**OH MY GOD! I just gave myself a new idea! xD**

**So, I know this is short, but I needed to get that frustration out, and it resulted in this.**

**I'm not too sure about it, so well . . .**

**Let me know what you think! **

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Xx Annaelle**


End file.
